My Dark Sunshine
by Skylo
Summary: KirbyxMeta Knight dark sex poem. Bonus story in the author's notes. En-fucking-joy.


My Dark Sunshine

Be my little dark sunshine.

Be my little cute valentine.

Let me have you, all you've got.

Tie you up and watch you rot.

Lord have mercy, I have sinned.

I feel best when you are pinned.

Kiss you, love you, tell you lies.

Watch the life fade from your eyes.

No, don't struggle, I might kill.

Here, love, take this yellow pill.

There, that's better, don't you think?

Why'd your skin stop being pink?

Have another, hey you're back!

Let me tell you what you lack;

You don't fight me, you don't scream.

I've broken you, your eyes don't gleam.

You take it all, you don't complain.

I think you might be going insane.

Perhaps that's good, that you don't fight.

You don't flinch away when I bite.

Whisper, whimper, love you good.

Do all that a lover should.

Do I love you, do I care?

How could I not, your eyes so fair.

Do I scare you, am I bad?

Lay down, sweetheart, don't make me mad.

Do you love me? Please say yes.

I don't want to make a mess.

Your kiss is sweet, your pain is sweeter.

Come with me, I'll be your leader.

The dark is nice, the dark is calling.

Take my hand, and we'll keep falling.

Yes, stay there, yes, make me scream!

You're better at this than you seem.

I hug, I hurt, and you don't cry,

When we make love, my cutie pie.

Don't speak, don't laugh, don't go away.

Let's get dirty together, ok?

Afterwards, when we're finally spent.

Bow your head, and then repent.

You're sick, I'm sick, god, we're both sinners.

We're fighting angels, and there aren't any winners.

Demons of lechery, we've become.

Our skin is hot, and stained with cum.

Turn blind eyes on that which is right,

Because afterwards, you're quite a sight.

You're breathing hard, your face is red.

You're wrapped in silk upon my bed.

Can you say that wasn't good?

You'd do it again, if only you could.

But you're weak, and your limbs are weary.

Your heart beats fast, your vision's gone bleary.

Rest, for now, and then tomorrow,

I'll make you forget regret and sorrow.

An endless cycle, and you're stuck.

Just don't think, come on, let's fuck.

Stay forever, we'll have fun.

And you'll go down just like the sun.

**A/N: You might wanna read this author's note. There's a sexy extra story hidden inside it's underlined kbye.**

**KirbyxMeta Knight. Love/hate. Kirby sex slave. **

**Shut up and take it, bitch. I wanted to do something morbid, and I think it turned out nicely. Just imagine visuals to this. Do it. You did, didn't you? See, even if you absolutely HATE this pairing, you'll never get that image out of your head. Don't lie, it's not going away now ;) Kirby blushing and panting and moaning on red silk sheets at the mercy of Meta Knight. Okay, if you didn't create your own visual the first time, just read that again.**

**KIRBY BLUSHING AND PANTING AND MOANING ON RED SILK SHEETS AT THE MERCY OF META KNIGHT!**

**(Psst, hey, the super secret bonus story is below.)**

**Meta Knight pushes in, Kirby cries out. He's blindfolded, and there's several toys laying on the bedside table. A camcorder is attached to the far wall, and the curtains are pulled back just enough to get a clear view. Meta Knight will later auction the video on the internet to rabid fangirls. He uses the money to pay off the cops because Kirby is still a child. Kirby doesn't exactly understand everything that happens, just that Meta Knight feels so good and bad at the same time that he doesn't want to ask questions. They finally come, and Meta Knight kisses him sensually. He never takes off his mask, only lifts it slightly to expose his mouth. Kirby is sexually attracted to that mask, in a way. He pants some more, moaning into the kiss and pushing his blindfold out of the way so he can look Meta Knight in the eyes. Meta Knight laughs at his expression. He's so desperate for more, but his body couldn't possibly handle another go. He pushes him onto his back and kisses him again, harder, with more tongue, and Kirby positively melts. Meta Knight orders him to go to sleep, and he obeys. Then he walks up the camera, winks, and turns it off. It's his trademark for the videos.**

**~Scene~**

**...and there you go. You're either scarred for life, or you have something to fap to for life. **

**For both of these situations, ****_you're fucking welcome._**

**Hahaha, I'm an evil sumbitch.**


End file.
